PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) is one of seven National Primate Research Centers (NPRCs) sponsored by the National Institutes of Health. The Center is dedicated to providing the infrastructure and support for basic and applied research efforts to advance scientific knowledge and improve human and animal health and wellbeing. The TNPRC has one of the largest Indian-origin rhesus monkey breeding colonies in the United States. Over the past five years these breeding colonies produced between 200-900 infants a year and provided close to 2,000 animals for biomedical research programs. Currently, there is high demand for specific pathogen free (SPF) macaques on a national level, which requires continued availability of these resources. The TNPRC P51 base grant (P51 OD011104) provides funds to support and maintain this colony, while two U42 grants and program income derived from animal sales supply additional funds. Ongoing support for moderate expansion of the SPF colony will continue to come from sources other than the TNPRC P51 base grant and U42 grants, including program income from the sale of animals, construction grants, and supplements. This supplement to the P51 base grant will be used to add a housing enclosure unit to complement a recently awarded NIH C06 grant, which provides funding for construction of infrastructure needed to support placement of the housing unit requested in this application. The proposed facility will be used for housing SPF animals and has been designed to maximize capacity and flexibility for the available funding as well as to provide novel and proven environmental enhancement components. The use of the facility is within the goal of the Breeding Colony Management Program component of the parent award, ?to maintain and improve, where possible, the health and characterization of the colonies so that only high-quality animals are utilized contributing to high quality and reproducible experiments.? The benefits realized from this improvement will assist in our efforts to enhance animal welfare and help ensure the sustainability of this unique animal resource.